Entity
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Sometimes ordinary people can do extraordinary things. I was ordinary, until one night changed everything. Suddenly my life became extraordinary. My name is Entity...
1. Author's Note

_**Hello all my beautiful readers!**_

 _ **So guess who's finally gotten around to starting her multi-fandom story!?**_

 _ **Yep, this girl! (:**_

 _ **I'm so ridiculously excited for this story, you have no idea. I've got such big plans.**_

 _ **Now, I realize this is labeled under the Doctor Who category, however this story will journey through several universes/fandoms including; Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Avengers, Transformers, Merlin, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & Star Trek.**_

 _ **To clarify, this story is NOT a compilation of one-shots, rather a story that crosses over through these various universes with one main plot and main OC.**_

 _ **Get ready for adventure, romance, brotps and ships abound, a lot of feels and awesomeness. Hehe.**_

 _ **Thank you to all those who have stuck with my stories. Hopefully this will help make up for my absence of late.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	2. Prologue

_My name is Emma Alexandria Johnson. And this is the story of how my life became extraordinary. This is the story of how I became Entity._

 _For 21 years my life was fairly ordinary._

 _So, as it goes, my story begins on an ordinary day…_


	3. Reality: A Bedtime Routine

Emma's POV

It was late when I finally came home from babysitting my two nieces and nephew.

I walked as quietly as I could into my house, hoping to not rouse my parents as I passed their room on the way to mine at the opposite side of our house. Passing through the living room and dining room I made my way towards my room, my service dog Cody following by my side toes clicking lightly against the hardwood floors.

"Come on Code-sters, let's get your vest off. It's bed time." I hum lightly as we enter my room, immediately clicking on a small desk lamp for light, kicking off my shoes and setting my backpack on the floor before turning and bending down to unclip Cody's leash and service vest from around his chest and stomach.

"Alright. Pj time." I mumble to myself, walking around my room, shedding layers as I search for the pj's I had thrown somewhere on my bed in my rush to leave the house.

"Mmm, found you." I comment to myself, changing immediately thereafter.

Wandering into my bathroom I quickly take my night time meds and brush my teeth before padding back to my room.

Absentmindedly clicking my ipod on where it sits on its dock to my 'nighttime' playlist, I switch my lamp off, patting Cody on the head from where he lays next to my bed before climbing in under the covers.

"Night Code-sters." I mumble, shifting around a few times to find a comfortable position.

Locating my favorite stuffed bear (which I'd had since I was a baby), moments later of snuggling into bed, I'm out, Cody sleeping next to my bedside.

 _ **Hello to all my lovely readers,**_

 _ **I just wanted to let you all know I'm in the middle of re-vamping this story. So actually, this is really the first chapter separated into different sections. It is sort of going to be like my Saving Grace story in the sense of we are flipping back from the "real world" to the "alternate worlds" that Emma/Entity visits. Ergo, my chapters are going to be labeled/sectioned a little different.**_

 _ **As you can see I'm hoping to tackle this story next, along with my Alpha Wolves story. *fingers crossed***_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	4. Doctor Who: The End of the World

Emma's POV

Bright lights shone down on my face and murmurs of voices registered vaguely in my sleep hazy mind.

I attempted to fall back asleep, but the bright lights and murmuring voices persisted, if anything growing brighter and louder in my mind.

Cracking my eyes open, I blink startled, my still half asleep mind not registering my surroundings. Tan tiled walls surrounded me as I lay on the floor.

Okay, so _definitely_ not my house, let alone my bedroom.

"Uhhh okay. Right, so- this- this is weird. Where the hell am I?" I say out loud, quickly getting up from the floor and looking around, scanning the hallway briefly to get my bearings. Huh, so the voices I heard were coming from somewhere else.

Looking down at myself I realize for the first time in this crazy moment of not waking up in my bedroom, that I wasn't in my pj's anymore.

"Okay- okay. This is weird. I already said that. And I'm talking to myself. Stop talking to yourself and think Emma. So random hallway that I've never seen and in clothes I don't actually own… I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming, right? Only logical answer." I talk to myself, turning around in a circle, still looking dumbstruck.

Weirdest freaking dream ever. Why would I dream myself into a hallway? My subconscious must be seriously boring.

"Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?" A girl's voice speaks, echoing from an adjacent hall, startling me out of my thoughts.

 _Oh crap_ I instantly think, panicking like I'm going to get into trouble for being here (not that it would be my fault for being here or that I actually know how I got here anyways, but still), first looking around frantically before stepping towards one end of the hall only to change my mind and step the other direction, ending up in the same exact spot I was in the first place. Right _totally_ helpful.

Another voice echoes from the same direction as the first one, probably responding to the girl's question, but it was quieter and I couldn't make out the words.

"What's your name?" The girl asks again, my attention turning towards the direction of the voice, contemplating my options.

Should I go the direction of the voices (assuming they were nice people and could help me) or should I go the opposite direction (assuming whoever was down the hall was potentially hostile and might not be willing to reason)?

Decisions, decisions…

"So, you're a plumber?" The girl's voice rouses me again.

The voice _almost_ sounded familiar, my eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Nah, couldn't be true, I have no idea where I am so why would I know anyone? I brushed the thought off, deciding to take my chances and wander towards the direction of the girl's voice. She certainly sounded nice, about my age maybe, 21, or maybe a year or so younger, 19, 20.

"They still have plumbers?"

Turning the corner I pull up abruptly, hiding against the wall before the corner, my brain practically short circuiting as I catch sight of the two people; a person in a plumber's uniform facing away from me and a blonde looking strikingly like Rose Tyler from the Doctor Who show I watched.

"No way. No _fucking_ way! Okay, I'm _really_ dreaming now. No, not dreaming, _hallucinating_. I must be hallucinating or I'm going crazy. There is **no** _fucking_ **way** on _earth_ that is _thee_ **Rose Tyler**." I whisper yell to myself, slapping myself on the face lightly, as if that would actually do anything.

"Not, not at all. Er, I don't know. A long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it." The conversation continues.

"Thank you miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate." The other responds softly in a clear female voice; now that I was closer able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Okay. See you later." I hear, one set of footsteps retreating.

Peeking around the corner again, I stare dumbstruck as I watch the Rose Tyler look alike turn away, walking back the way she came and the other person, the _blue_ person, now that I could really see them, turn towards a vent.

Blinking rapidly a few more times I pinch the skin between my thumb and forefinger. Ouch. Okay, well obviously I'm awake in this- well whatever- this- this was- a dream. Yeah, I'm just going to go with dream. Clearly my subconscious has gone a little crazy and dreamed me into the Doctor Who universe. Because what other explanation could there possibly be?

Right, so a blue person. An alien my subconscious supplies for me. Totally normal. No need to freak out.

"Now then. Control, I'm at junction nineteen and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look." The blue alien says, climbing into the vent.

"What's that? Is something in there?" She says, pausing. "Oh! Who are you, then?"

Still starring, something about the scene registers vaguely familiar in my mind. Blue aliens. Rose Tyler. Blue alien climbing into a vent. The conversation. Something. There was something that was going to happen. Something bad? Something wrong? There _was_ **something**. I was _missing_ something.

Arrrrggg, _think_ , I chastise myself, trying to mentally rouse my mind into not being a complete idiot.

"Hold on! If you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back." The blue alien calls, her voice echoing from the vent. "Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident-"

 _Wait_. The conversation. _I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger._ Rose Tyler's voice echoed in my mind. _That_ was it. This was the beginning of their adventures together. Episode two of season one, 'The End of the World'. Blue alien in a vent. Blue alien in a vent about to be pulled off and killed by creepy metal spider robot things.

"Oh _shit_." I say, launching myself around the corner. Be in time. Be in time. Please be in time I chant in my head, sprinting down the hall.

"-Oh, there's two of you. God yourself a little mate. I think I'd better report this to Control. How many of you are there? What are you-" The alien chatters away.

I _knew_ what happened next. But this was a dream, better yet this was _my_ dream. And I wasn't about to let what happened, happen. Not on my watch.

" ** _No!_** " I scream loudly, lunging just in time to catch the alien by the ankles, pulling back with a sharp jerk, both of us tumbling to the ground with a thud, the metal like spiders scurrying creepily away. Oh thank god.

"Oof." I grunt, laying sprawled out awkwardly on the ground.

"I- Th- Thank you. If you don't mind me speaking out of- of turn." The girl stammers out, quickly standing to her feet and straightening her jumper, looking to the ground.

"I- Oh, of course not. And uh- you're welcome. It was nothing. It looked like you needed help. Those things were creepy." I comment, picking myself up from the ground as well and smiling reassuringly at her. "Oh right, um- you need permission to talk or something?"

The girl nods, shooting me a hesitant smile.

"Right, well you have permission then." I say a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you ma'am. That was very kind of you. Most wouldn't have bothered or noticed. Let alone saved me."

"Then I'm glad I noticed then." I respond, an announcement interrupting.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately? Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point for slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you." A voice says over the intercom, the line clicking off.

"Earth death in twenty-five minutes." A computerized voice reminds.

Right. Okay. Focus Emma, you're in the middle of the Doctor Who universe. No, not just the Doctor Who universe, I had been thrown straight into a Doctor Who _episode_. So not the time to be star struck or act like an idiot; there was shit about to go down and maybe it wouldn't matter if I saved someone or helped because it was just a dream, but it was _my_ dream and I'd be damned if I was going to sit around and do nothing, dream or not.

Suddenly the space station shook, just as I remembered it in the episode, lights briefly flickering.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you."

"Right okay, turbulence that isn't turbulence, not a gravity pocket, creepy metal spider things." I mumble to myself, mind reeling through the episode of Doctor Who recalling what was going to happen.

"Alright, I need your help, I need you to focus, I- what's your name?" I start to ramble out, turning to the alien girl.

"Raffalo ma'am." She stutters out looking bewildered.

"Okay- Raffalo- I need you to answer a question for me. Something very bad is going to happen and people are going to die. I'm going to help. Do you think you can trust me?" I ask seriously, looking her in the eyes.

"Ye-yes. Whatever you need." Raffalo stammers out, looking both frightened and bewildered now.

"Okay. I need you to tell me where the engine room is. This space station is about to get over heated and the shields are going to fail, I need to reset them." I explain.

"There are only two access points to the engine room. The closest one is a few corridors down. Go to the end of this hall, take a right at the end, you'll come to another hallway, go all the way to the end and turn right again. At the end of the third hallway turn left, you'll see a tee at the end of it, the dead end has a door to the engine room. It's locked, so you will need a numerical code. Mine is 40228482. That should get you in." Raffalo explains.

"Thank you Raffalo, you've been a big help. You've saved lives already." I say sincerely, the station suddenly rocking again throwing both Raffalo and I around. Time was running out, I had to move and move fast.

"I've got to run. Stay away from the windows Raffalo! The sun filter is going to come down." I shout, already spinning around to book it down the hallway.

"Good luck!" Raffalo shouts.

"Thanks! Stay safe!" I call out already running and skidding around the corner.

"Turn right, another right and a left. 40228482." I mutter to myself flying through the corridors, focusing on remembering the directions.

Only a few minutes later I'm flying sliding in front of a metal door, a key pad blinking.

"40228482." I recall out loud, the key pad blinking green as the code is accepted.

"Score." I say, mentally doing a happy dance as I yank open the door.

Jogging through the narrow maintenance ducts, the thrum of large cooling fans grow louder and louder, the heat also increasing.

"Breathe Emma, you don't need to pass out from heat stroke." I remind myself, still jogging through the winding ducts. "Seriously, that would be just my luck. Passing out in my own dream as I try to save people."

Another door ahead stood cracked open, presumingly by the Doctor and Jab (the weird tree alien lady who ends up dying in the episode), the loud thrum of the fans deafening.

Picking up the pace, I slip through the doorway, seeing Jab still holding down the lever.

"Let me!" I yell over the loud hum of the fans, immediately jumping in next to Jab, practically pushing her out of the way.

"Wh-what?" She says, looking startled, grip slackening on the lever but not completely releasing.

"You can trust me. I'm here to help. You're going to burn! _Go!_ I can do this." I yell in rapid succession, giving her a nod.

"The Doctor-" Jab starts to say.

"I know. I've got it. Now _go_ before it's too late!" I urge, my grip tightening on the lever.

"Thank you." Jab says kindly, resting her hand on my arm briefly before exiting.

Blowing out a huff of air, I flex my fingers instinctively around the handle, focusing and steeling myself for the task.

"Alright Emma, you can do this." I encourage myself, turning my head to try and squint through the rotating fan blades for the Doctor.

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." The computer chirps out.

"Come on Doctor." I mutter to myself, closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe, my arms beginning to shake slightly from the effort.

Hearing a sudden clank, I open my eyes just in time to see the Doctor yank down the reset beaker.

"Oh thank fuck." I mutter, my grip slacking, allowing the lever to flip back up, no longer needed now that the space station wasn't about to overheat and explode.

"Owe." I whine, rubbing my biceps.

Feeling a gaze on me, I turn, my own gaze locking with the Doctor's for a brief moment of intensity. I can't believe he was actually in front of me, okay, well not right in front of me. We had swirling fans between us, but hey, close enough. It was official, this dream was officially awesome.

Raising my hand to wave, a smile makes its way onto my face, but before I could gesture to the Doctor the world blacks out.


	5. Reality: Routine

Emma's POV

Sunlight streamed through my blinds as I awoke the next morning, rousing me from sleep.

11am in the morning my ihome reads.

I blink my eyes open sleepily, fog still clouding my mind as I untangle myself from my sheets and warm fuzzy blankets.

Suddenly my dream come back, flashing through my mind in a barrage of memories.

" _Huh_." I say to myself, looking down at Cody who is staring up at me thumping his tail. "I had the weirdest dream last night Code-sters. Could have sworn I was in Doctor Who… Maybe I should stop… Haha. Like I'd stop watching _Doctor Who_. _Anddd_ now I'm talking to myself and my dog. I need a life…"

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, bud. And you too Koala Bears." I say, hoping out of bed, Cody thumping his tail more, Koala Bear meowing from her spot on the bed who had evidentially decided it was a good time to wake up.

Breakfast finished, pets fed and morning routine completed, I quickly settle down to start school, queuing up my laptop and opening my textbooks, another monotonous day in my life, dream long forgotten.

 _ **Wow... So I finally got inspiration on this story!**_

 _ **I know this chapter is short. And frankly some of the "reality" chapters probably will be. They're kind of the "in-betweeners" as Emma figures things out (or not) & maybe thinks she's going crazy. Bahaha.**_

 _ **But hey, I've finally got some inspiration! Woo hoo!**_

 _ **That's mostly because I have a broken ankle & have been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately... So now I've got some serious case of the feels going on. Seriously... Doctor Who man... FEELS. Rose & the Doctor man... They will be forever my OTP. I ship them like Fedex.**_

 _ **Anyways, remember, this is a multi-fandom story, not just Doctor Who. Though there will be a lot of Doctor Who. ;)**_

 ** _Can't wait guys! So join me in this crazy adventure! (:_**

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	6. Doctor Who: The Parting of Ways

Emma's POV

My day passed slowly, working on school, distracting myself with Netflix, Pinterest and fanfiction and finally finishing my day off with eating dinner with my parents and catching up on their day and then settling down to catch up on our favorite tv shows together.

The dream the night before was barely a passing thought as I feel asleep after staring at my laptop reading fanfictions for far too long and emailing back and forth with my fandom friends.

A bright, brilliant, beautiful golden light and a melody, beautiful as it was haunting, singing through my mind, woke me up.

" _No way!_ " I breathed to myself, bolting upright with a startle, hands pressing down on grating and metal to steady myself.

How I managed to be on the floor was another question all together. The more important one being why or how my dreams got to be so realistic, never mind the fact they clearly signified I needed a life outside the fandom life.

This pushed aside for a moment, I continued to stare completely dumbstruck at the sight before me, mind blank at the picture of _Rose Tyler_ and the _TARDIS_. It was pretty awesome after all.

"It's official. I've gone completely _crazy_." I tell myself, finally managing to push myself up on shaky legs, nearly stumbling as the TARDIS moves.

The golden light was blinding and Rose Tyler was completely oblivious to my presence, I wondered if I was even really here. I mean, if it was a dream then perhaps not.

Then I remembered, 'The Parting of Ways' episode, the Bad Wolf; Rose Tyler and the Time Vortex.

"Wow. You're kind of gorgeous." I comment out loud, inching closer to the TARDIS and Rose.

A nudge in the back of my consciousness made me halt suddenly.

" _The fuck?_ " I say out loud, my expression surely surprised or completely confused, or possibly all of the above, certainly not expecting the TARDIS to talk back or reach out even if the TARDIS was telepathic.

"Rose Tyler is the Bad Wolf. She wants to save the Doctor." I say to the TARDIS, continuing to talk, wondering why the hell I was even in this particular episode or had dreamed myself in it rather. "But the Time Vortex, you girly. You seem like a lady anyways. Are you?"

The TARDIS flickers her lights in what seems like a confirmation.

"Call that a woman's intuition. Anyways, you're too much for her to contain. It hurts her. I'm sure you don't mean to of course. I know you care. But you are. She's not a Time Lord, or Time Lady. Is there something I can do? Like- like take some of it off of her? So she can still, you know, be the Bad Wolf. Help the Doctor, but you know. Not hurt?" I continue wondering if my rambling even was making sense.

The TARDIS flickers again, which you know, for the TARDIS, seems like an agreement in of itself.

The bright golden light, the heart of the vortex swirls and that was the last thing I remembered as I fell once more to the floor.

Waking up on the grating of the TARDIS yet again was not a comfortable feeling, and a nudge pokes at my mind.

" _TARDIS_." I grumble. "Thanks… _For that_."

" _My Entity_." The TARDIS nudges again.

At that I bolt completely upright, suddenly aware of swirling galaxies, burning suns, solitary moons, consuming black voids and twisting worm holes all burning through my consciousness.

"Is this the?" I breathe, abruptly aware of how small, how insignificant I am compared to everything.

"The Time Vortex." The TARDIS hums back, the lights flickering almost happily around me.

I breathe again, flexing my fingers as I stand shakily.

"Wow." I breathe, not quite comprehending things, I didn't feel the burn however and I didn't know how that was possible; then again this was just a dream.

Then I hear it, just outside the TARDIS doors, the commotion around me, making me aware that I was not in my own little bubble as much as I may hope.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Rose's haunting voice says, the Time Vortex swirling within her.

Dramatic to be honest. I remember thinking how cool Rose sounded as the Bad Wolf, how amazingly badass she was destroying the Daleks. But now it almost sounded a little over done.

She was admirable in many aspects, really, I did think so, but selfish in many others. Her actions leading up to Bad Wolf for instance were selfish, those of a child or teenager, even if she wanted to save the Doctor. It was still all because she was infatuated with him. She completely disregarded Mickey who had stood by her, waited for her, even as she pushed him away, honestly I felt bad for him. She completely disregarded her mother too.

The Doctor was completely the opposite on the other hand in regards to love. Those kinds of love together balanced each other however and could be wonderful, unstoppable, infinite.

I thought about that as I peeked out of the TARDIS doors, watching and wondering what the hell I was doing here. It wasn't like the Bad Wolf or the Doctor needed me here and even with the Time Vortex or part of it in me. I'd probably just ended up hurting myself trying to use it.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." I hear the Doctor say, sounding scared.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor declares.

"Exterminate!"

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." Rose declares.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." The Doctor pleads.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." Rose continues.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Emperor nearly screams.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Rose decides. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Emperor says, the final words as the fleet is ended.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor says, his voice pleading.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." Rose says.

Suddenly I remembered Jack Harkness, the life Rose brings back but they leave on Station 5. Perhaps _that_ was my purpose.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." The Doctor urges.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose asks.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor says sounding so guilt ridden.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor asks.

"My head." Rose says, as if suddenly realizing the pain of the Time Vortex.

"Come here." The Doctor says gently.

"It's killing me." Rose says choking up.

"I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor says, kissing Rose gently, the Time Vortex swirling out of Rose and back into the Doctor as if he is the conduit allowing it back into the heart of the TARDIS.

I couldn't help but aww slightly in my mind. Rose and the Doctor would forever be my OTP. I had watched them grow throughout the seasons of Doctor Who and now I was seeing it unfold right before my eyes. Who _wouldn't_ want to be in my position right now? Joining in on the adventure? Of course I also knew what was to come. I pushed that thought aside.

The golden light spins and churns past me in a flash, back into the heart of the TARDIS and with a light push I am moved out of the TARDIS, the doors clicking shut behind me.

Once again I am face to face with the Doctor, the Doctor staring at me, this time far less distance between us and Rose unconscious on the ground.

The Doctor had smiled, looking satisfied the Time Vortex was back in its place, but now his smile turned into confusion, perhaps suspicious.

"Oh, who are you? I don't remember you." He asks.

"I-" I stumble searching for an answer.

" _Entity_." The TARDIS nudges in my mind. "My Entity."

"Entity." I answer. "I'm- I'm just a contestant. I escaped. I- I managed to hide."

"Well Entity, do you need a ride off this station? Take you some place, drop you off?" The Doctor asks.

"Th- thanks. That- that wo- would be appreciated." I say, wondering if I'm managing to come across as scared and traumatized as one would be from a Dalek attack.

The Doctor smiles gently, picking up Rose and walking towards the TARDIS, pushing in the doors and disappearing, apparently me no longer on his mind, probably expecting that I would follow.

That was my opportunity and I escape down the hall I knew Jack Harkness had made his last stand against the Daleks.

Jack Harkness was just stumbling to his feet, his hands digging into a hand full of Dalek dust by the time I had scrambled down the hallway, clearly confused.

"Hey, hey. Easy there, tiger." I say, quickly coming to his side as he lurches again.

"The- the Doctor, Rose." Jack asks, the sound of the TARDIS engines whirling.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly at his stricken face.

"I- They- They're _gone_." He says, as if not quite believing they would strand him.

"They had to you see. They had to leave. The Doctor, Rose, the Daleks- Rose used the TARDIS to save you and the Doctor, but-" I start to explain, wondering if I was helping or hurting things and wondering how _exactly_ I was supposed to explain what happened, then again, this _was_ all a _dream_.

"Wait… I was _dead_." Jack exclaims, interrupting my ramblings, placing his hands on his chest as if assuring himself he was real.

"Yeah… Well, _about_ that." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "You're- kind of, immortal-ish. You- you can't be killed. Rose- she, made you that way. She wanted you to live."

Jack gapes at me.

"Wait, and _who are you?_ I don't know you. I'm Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." Jack says, finally offering his hand and a flirtatious smile.

"Entity. Nice to meet you too." I smile, holding back a laugh. "We- we don't know each other. Umm, let's just say, I- I know a lot though. About you and- and well, the Doctor and Rose too."

Jack continues to gape a little.

"Yeah, okay. I- I can roll with that." Jack nods, throwing me another flirty smile which makes me laugh. "So, do you happen to know how to get out of this place then?"

"How about we work on that together?" I say, the Time Vortex swirling behind my eyes.


End file.
